mikifandomcom-20200225-history
Political positions of Micheal Karkurion
this page is about the polical positltions of Micheal Karkurion the President of Wrihoyison from 1995 to 2001. Euthanasia he announced his support for euthanasia doing the 76th Conservative Party Conference in 1999. he said '' that as a catholic he supports euthanasia becouse frist not all of the people in our county are catholic so they should let themself to chose if they are sick then they can die. 2nd as the party that belives in less government, less taxs, we should should also be the party of less taling you what to do. thats why as president i if i am reelected i will put a referendum on euthanasia and i would vote for it and i hope you join me thank you . ' on the 2001 election campign on may 17 2000 Micheal said that the referendum on euthanasia would most likey be held on 2002 june 18 becouse it must be held soon becouse its the 21st centurny and people are crying for it and its the right thing to do for the sick. on february 2 2001 the nurseing and doctors Union endorsed Karkurion becouse of his support of Euthanasia . climate change Karkurion belives in climate change. as president he increased Funds into the '''Renewable energy industy with the 1997 Wrihoyison federal budget having the frist ever funds from the goverment since 1983 with 363 million. he said that he would have puted more in but they were some in the party and govermnet who thought it was to much. during his time as president the govermnet increased more in to the funds it was when he lost the election to !!!!! who did not belive in climate change the new goverment decreased the funds from 1.6 billion in 2002 to 2003 when it was just 600 million by the end of his term funds to the Renewable energy industy the funds were just 150 million in 2008. Budget Funds to the Renewable energy industy #1997 Wrihoyison federal budget [ 363 million ] #1998 Wrihoyison federal budget [ 1.3 billion ] #1999 Wrihoyison federal budget billion # 2000 Wrihoyison federal budget [ 2.8 billion ] # 2001 Wrihoyison federal budget [ 2.8 billion ] # 2002 Wrihoyison federal budget [ 1.6 billion ] Karkurion has said number of times no matther if you are a Left wing or Right wing we should join the fight together in the fight against climate change becouse if we dont then our world and our grandKids will live with the selffish desion the past Leaders done. on 2006 may 21 karkurion cofunded the Organization Green conservatives the Organization is for conservatives who belive and what to fight climate change. on its frist week more then 36.000 people in Wrihoyison by it frist mouth 150,000 people join the orgainization. changing of the constitution Karkurion on may 14 2004 in a press meeting condamed the president Desion saying that he was scard of putting the issue on a referendum becouse the people dont support changing the constitution so that a presidents term in offince be 7 years also he did not support it. on a other press meeting on may 16 he repeated his stance on the issue showing a number of polls saying more then 95% of people do not support the changing of the constitution. Speculation grow of a Leadership election do to karkurion attacks on the president. capital punishmet[ 1] Category:Micheal Karkurion